


【最王】据说是第一次喝酒的王马小吉先生

by Starrystar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrystar/pseuds/Starrystar
Summary: *代发，原作者不是我，但我参与了全文修改*人物属于原作，但ooc不属于我们，原作者文笔超强，完美无bug*有其它角色出没（指天海，在最后，他和王马是朋友*lof是删节版本，完整版在wb（可能没有）和熬三*如有觉得和某篇其他文有雷同，请不要怀疑自己，就是它，*是我与原作者共同献给310的最王
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 4





	【最王】据说是第一次喝酒的王马小吉先生

“最原酱，我有问题想请教你。”

“你说。”

“我该怎样才能让所有人都知道，我在你心中是第一位的？”

最原终一愣愣地抬头看着王马小吉，他无法回答这个明显有诈的问题。首先，他不能说“有办法”，因为他做不到，可也不能说“没办法”，那并非毫无办法，只是在回答之前，侦探的敏锐提醒着他，他必须先追究一下该问题蕴含的预设条件。

所以，不管他说了什么，对面都会像现在，立刻摆出有点委屈的表情，再轻笑着说。

“我只是和你开玩笑啦！干嘛这么死板嘛。”

这就回到了小侦探熟悉的环节，最原终一不紧不慢地笑笑，又低头查阅手上的卷宗：“你总是喜欢开奇怪的玩笑，让我摸不清你的真心。”

“嗯——？我的真心多明显啊，最原酱到底是太笨了，还是故意伤我的心呢？”

真是个残忍的二选一。

王马小吉霸占了半面桌子，把侦探在事务所的工作逼到了窗边的小平台，但最原终一曾经想过，大概不管是谁都会好奇王马小吉衣冠下的种种，紧实的薄肌肉呈现着顺畅的长弧，在腰间又有力的收起，略显娇小的身躯下隐藏的惊人爆发力，会成为诱捕猎物之时的最后一道杀器。

所以大家才对邪恶总统退避三舍，在旁人的视角里，也只有阴沉而不知轻重的侦探会伴其左右。

现在，他把两腿架在办公桌的一个边角，在最原终一的视线里，修长的左腿脚踝裸露在外，而被遮住了的右腿则自在地摇晃着，但此刻唯一的观众却更想念无遮挡的肌肤，比如，黑白方巾下的锁骨。

王马小吉动了下膝盖，大腿的绑带瞬间垂到了侦探的手边，看来那块锁扣没什么重量。

最原终一依然没有回答他的疑问，说到底，王马小吉一连问出口的全是毫无意义的话，但前超高校级的侦探足够思维跳跃，他好心提了个建议：“王马君，如果你继续坐没坐相，你的腿待会儿就要麻了。”

王马小吉立刻诧异地哼哼，他甩头看着最原终一，瞥见青年笑容温和又认真后，他便向椅子更深处陷落，这位一年前的毕业生其实已经许久没有来见过面了——还好三个月比起三年的相处并不那么漫长，也并不能让二人变得无话可说，但是无论如何，王马小吉今日的登门拜访从头到尾都透露着奇怪，最原终一还没看清其中的原委，王马小吉就忽然站了起来。

“最原酱可真狡猾。”

“到底是谁狡猾啊，王马君。”

“肯定不是我嘛，我怎么敢和侦探先生耍心眼呢？但最原酱要是想欺负一个天真无邪的三好市民，可是易如反掌。”

“……你在逗我吗？”

“没有，我超认真的。”

“你？三好市民？”

“质疑的是这个？当然啦，”王马小吉指指自己，“别看我是地下世界的邪恶总统，其实我连酒都不会喝的哦。”

“别骗人了，你家下属都会喝酒，还不是你的功劳。”

“那是他们的兴趣。”他有些着急似的快速反驳道，表情看上去也很有说服力，然后他提到，“我记得最原酱会喝酒。”

“我已经满18岁了。”

他笑：“我也是成年人。”

“不不不，我们可不一样。”

“哎——我以为我们没差多少呢，反正最原酱是个阴沉闷骚童贞嘛，四舍五入我们还是差不多大。”

最原终一本想反驳，但王马小吉就是擅长引导他人落入自己的陷阱，在前方还是未知的目的之时，年轻的侦探还是乖乖闭上了嘴。

“最原酱如果想找人喝酒，比起麻烦各位同事，还不如带带新人呢，我听说你每次去酒吧都待很长时间。”

“很长时间？”

“很长时间。”

“有多长？”

“一两年呢。”

“可真够漫长。”

“对呀。”

“我不知道你会对此耿耿于怀。”

“没有的事，好奇而已。”

“可是如果新人不懂酒，带起来实在麻烦。”

“我懂啊，”他望着窗外的夜空略有所思，“红酒，香槟，白酒，威士忌，啤酒，清酒，朗姆酒……嗯，总之，我知道一点，首先，酒都是辣的，其次……”

“不全是辣的，酒是发酵汤，所以又酸又苦。”

王马小吉就这样面带微笑地僵住了：“……哎？”

看来他真的没喝过酒。

“啊——和你聊这个干嘛啊，一点意思都没有，我们还是继续聊最原酱高一时候遗失的帽子吧。”某只总统心虚地打着莫名其妙的圆场。

“别停，有意思，帽子才无聊呢。 ”

“帽子不无聊！”

“懂酒可不是报个贯口就行了，你还嫩着呢。”

一说到自己不擅长的领域，王马小吉明显吃瘪了，最原终一可不会放过他如此精彩的表情，轻轻地笑着回答。

“先从加入社会人的聚会开始学习吧，王马小吉先生。”最原终一收起文件，看一眼挂钟，“时间不早了，你该回宿舍睡觉了。”

“一言不合就赶人？！最原酱，你该说的不是这句话吧！”

侦探把落在地上的总统帽塞回主人怀里，再收拾好办公室，穿上长外套，王马小吉尾随其后，唠唠叨叨个没完没了。

“我等你等到夜幕降临，却连句感谢都得不到！喂，最原酱，最原——酱——！你快回答我！”

“是是是，”最原终一关上了办公室，把王马小吉朝走廊推，“现在是小朋友该回家的时间了。”

王马小吉连忙转身拉住最原终一的衣摆，追着他走了一条长廊：“你还说你不是欺负我，你怎么不回所谓的宿舍？你去哪儿？去酒吧吗？带我一起。”

最原终一发现无法挣脱他，只好说：“好吧，王马先生，陪我去喝几杯。”

某只紫色的骗子才露出虎牙笑了：“好——”

这一带的的酒吧位于地下一层的一个长房间，几盏旧货市场淘来的灯被改装成霓虹灯，黑暗吞噬了大部分淡薄的光，而略显嘈杂的电音又填满了黑暗，狭长的吧台从门口通向里间，只有接近入口的地方才坐了人，靠墙排了几张半人高的方桌，两个一组的旧沙发样式风格都不统一，反倒是几近垂地的黑绒桌布是这家店里最新潮的装饰。

此刻身处酒吧的每个人都认得最原终一，他们接连赶来和侦探先生打招呼，然后将目光停留在王马小吉身上。

“嗨，我是王马小吉。”

“呃——”

大家打量着他的外表，陷入沉思，王马小吉见怪不怪，最原终一便替他回答：“别想了，他已经成年了。”

“啊，哦——”

“呢嘻嘻，初次见面，请多关照。”王马小吉乖巧地打个招呼，跟着侦探进到酒吧最里面，他们知道，起码五分钟之内，那些眼睛会一直粘着不走，所以得挑选一个隐蔽的位置。

从最里面数的第二张桌，他们都觉得可以，或许王马小吉只是跟随最原终一落座，反正地下世界的邪恶总统没有异议，只顾着好奇地探头看菜单，他摸摸发凉的皮沙发和手感软触的绒桌布，说：“今天我请客。”

最原终一差点笑噎过去：“得了吧。”

“你笑话谁呢。”

“天海都给我说了。”

“……什么时候你们关系这么好了。”

翻菜单的手停下了：“如果我说，是我主动问的呢？杜松子酒。”

王马小吉低头读菜单上的字，两面图文里没有一个单词是“杜松子酒”，他借此机会放过了一场追问。

“杜……什么东西？”

但酒保说：“好。”

“再给这位小先生来一杯……长岛冰茶。”

王马小吉皱着眉说：“我不喝茶。”

但酒保又说：“好。”

“喂，最原酱。”

“王马君晚上没吃饭吧，你从傍晚起就在我办公室里玩。”

“芬达算吗？”

最原终一有些紧张地看着他：“你喝了多少？”

似乎这反应很好笑，王马小吉捂着嘴，翘起的两鬓胡乱颤着：“放心，我给你留了。”

最原终一沉默，于是他合上菜单，告诉酒保：“就这些。”

“是。”

王马小吉左右甩着头：“最原酱，我不要喝茶，我们先干他一瓶伏特加吧。”

最原终一两手插进大衣兜，刻意移开目光不去看他笑嘻嘻的表情：“跟谁学的。”

“DICE的成员们都这么说。”

“你可是他们的总统。”

“所以我一点都不比他们弱啊。”

“你知道我不是这个意思，别不懂装懂了。酒来了，谢谢。”

最原终一恬淡地笑了笑，自己留下杜松子酒，把茶色的饮料推到王马小吉面前，年轻的小骗子不急不慢地冲青年轻笑，转手勾起玻璃杯的柄，轻佻地拉到自己面前。

最原终一知趣地收了笑容，埋头喝酒。

“这是装饰？可以吃吗？”

王马小吉捏起杯壁上的薄柠檬片，对面的青年偷偷抬一下眼，似乎是在期待他的反应，他想来想去，把柠檬片放回了原位，这还是一杯漂亮的茶，王马小吉端正地坐好，两唇抿上玻璃酒杯，先用唇尖沾取了一滴饮料。

“啊。”

他紧紧闭眼，双手使劲打哆嗦，看来他不喜欢这杯饮料的口味，但是几秒后，王马小吉开怀地笑起来，因为他明白了最原终一没有当他是小孩，更没有敷衍他。

“好啦，最原酱，”他用指关节敲敲桌面，“快，有什么烦恼，一口气全说出来吧，你的酒伴在听呢，快快快。”

王马小吉总喜欢用“我很可靠”的语气说话，害别人以为他早就做好了倾听的打算，只有少数几个和他混熟的人才知道，这小子做好的是大话连篇的准备。想着不管自己说什么，接下来的一整晚都将是他的个人秀时间，最原终一不由得苦笑，却被王马小吉抓住了小尾巴。

“哎——最原酱，你这是什么表情嘛，有什么事不能和我说啊？”

“没什么，给你说也没用。”

“重点不是怎么办，而是诉说的过程，最原酱最近忙得很吧，你需要发泄压力。”

王马小吉把一颗脑袋凑过来，表示自己在认真听。

“来，最原酱，今天晚上……你对我说什么、做什么，都可以哦。”

酒液呛喉，最原终一赶紧拍拍胸口：“咳咳——不要乱说啊！”

“呼……”王马小吉根本不理睬他的话，狠狠闭眼，举杯灌酒，“呃啊……有点热。”

“屋里冷气挺足的。”

“我没骗你啦，唔嗯……”

王马小吉两肩一塌，整个人几乎要落进了座位，又极不舒服地升起来拉开拘束服的袖管，他很吵地哼哼唧唧，用光滑的手腕来回蹭脸蛋。

最原终一用余光打量着身边的人——是了，他的脸红透了。

“……你醉了？”

“没有，”王马小吉慢慢地眨着眼，轻声说，“我敢说我肯定有大胃王的潜质。”

最原终一想说你用错词了，看来他的确是有点醉。

“王马君，别喝了，我送你回家。”

“最原酱，能不能给我来杯冰酒，很冰很冰的那种。”

“我去结账。”

王马小吉和最原终一一起站起来，侦探愣了愣，王马小吉绕过酒桌走到他这边，堵住了路。

“哎呀，原来你这边凉快。”

最原终一抬头望望屋顶，这边有个冷气出风口。

“好吧，我们换座位——”

王马小吉瘫倒进沙发，他高高举手：“酒保！来一杯加冰的——都有什么酒加冰？”

“威士忌？”

“伏特加！”

“没问题。”

最原终一犹豫了片刻，重新坐下。王马小吉终于等来了他期待已久的传说中的伏特加，他先学着自己手下那帮小畜生的样子，囫囵地喊“乌拉”，再端起酒杯，两眼闪闪地看着大冰球，豪爽地一口饮尽。

然后哭了。

“好——好——”

这憋坏的小脸可真是表情丰富，最原终一无奈地说：“好难喝，对不对？”

他擦掉泪：“好酒！”

“……别勉强自己。”

王马小吉索性摊开两臂：“我没有！什么啊，不过如此嘛，天底下怎么可能有难得倒我王马小吉的事？”

他晃晃晕沉的脑袋，冷气吹乱了他额前的刘海，他打个呵欠。

“最、最原酱……你和别人都聊什么？可以告诉我吗？”

“什么？我聊了什么？”

“别装傻啊……你有没有顺便告诉他们——”王马小吉歪着头凑过来，“我对你来说很重要……”

“……”

最原终一无法回答，他推一下王马小吉的肩，很轻易地就把这只醉酒的骗子推回了沙发靠背，王马小吉慌忙用手撑住自己。

“唔……最原酱……有没有啊……”

“困吗？”

“好像有点……”

“睡吧。”

“不……不睡……我好热，我好热啊……”

“你只是喝的有点上头——”

最原终一发现他弯下了腰，下意识也低头去看桌底，王马小吉的左掌心攥着长裤的边，四根手指把大腿的绑带松开，而后摸着大腿一路下移，勾勒出纤细的形状……

最原终一心里一颤，连忙看看四周：“这儿是公共场合，注意形象。”

“怕什么……除了你，没人在看我。”

“……我也没在看。”

“嗯？呢嘻嘻……你不是看了一晚上吗？”

王马小吉松开另一侧的绑带，仿佛在散热般地抖了抖腿。

最原终一轻咽口水。

“嗯——我好点了。”

王马小吉可没有仅此为止，他开始脱自己的鞋子，小巧玲珑的踝骨轻轻凸起，是如此分明地落进人眼。他没有穿回运动鞋，反而把左腿搭在最原终一的膝盖上。

“你干什么。”

“借个地。”

“咳！别开玩笑。”

软脚面蹭着西装长裤，轻轻勾住青年的小腿，王马小吉手撑着脸：“这是最原酱的命令？”

是或不是，又有什么意义？王马小吉巧言令色，和他争论必定吃亏，青年含酒在喉，慢慢并上小腿，夹住捣乱的踝关节，他施加的力度越来越大，王马小吉撇着嘴说：“你弄疼我了。”

但他没有把腿抽回来，反而是做起了毫不相干的事，挽起袖子，扯着领巾，厚实的面料看着就闷不透气，他难受地仰直脖子。

“最原酱，帮我解下方巾……好吗？”

“……”

“最原酱……”

他越凑越近，最原终一只好听了，帮忙让王马小吉的锁骨重见天日。

“……谢谢……我没醉……”

冷气吹散了刚出口的声音，最原终一注视着他的脸，他还在笑，笑得和平时一样，只是两眼迷乱无焦，时而睁大又时而疲惫地轻闭，绛紫色的光芒也随之时隐时现。

和他的眼睛相比，耳朵明显更诚实，红的通透，最原终一看了心痒痒，伸手揉了上去。

王马小吉的头顺应了他的动作，被迫仰起来：“嗯——最原酱——”

他一张嘴说话，就不自觉地露出散发着烈酒味的红舌和白齿，除了赶紧吻他，脑子里什么想法都没有了，最原终一才刚了纠结两秒，到底该不该对醉酒的犯罪分子做过分的事，王马小吉突然把右腿也搭了过来，这两条小腿一来一往地蹭青年的西裤下裆。

“嘻嘻……呢嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻……最原酱，你这里怎么啦？”

王马小吉坏笑着戳长裤下凸起的硬邦邦，最原终一慌了一下，连忙把他的头按到桌面上：“我看你根本没醉吧！”

“当——然！呢嘻嘻……”

不，他笑得越来越憨了，而且他摸完侦探的裤子后又去抓酒杯，却抓了个偏，够到了杯沿上的柠檬片。

“啊呜。”

最原终一的手又晚了一步，王马小吉一口含住了柠檬片，被酸得拧紧了鼻梁。

“啊啊啊！”

他嫌弃地吐掉柠檬，边流泪，边吐舌头，含糊地喊着“最原酱”，而最原终一几乎两眼发直——他看着一条银丝顺着骗子的舌尖滴落。

……好糟糕。

最原终一抽一页纸巾帮他擦嘴，王马小吉很听话地埋脸配合着，侦探刚松了口气，耳边却突然传来轻飘飘的质问。

“最原酱真的不对我做点什么吗？”

最原终一的手僵住了，膝盖上的两条腿缓慢沉重地向下滑，王马小吉钻进了他怀里。

“好过分……我都这样了，好过分啊……”

“王马小吉，你喝多了。”他赶紧去抓王马小吉，但卡特斯直接跪到地板上，最原终一听见了一声“咚”，在乱糟糟的酒吧里并不分明，可他的心也咯噔一下。

“磕到膝盖了？”

“没有……”王马小吉的耳朵在桌布下发抖，“磕到头了。”

“唉，笨蛋。”

“对啊，我真笨啊，如果最原酱在乎我，怎么舍得我做这种事……”

“我在乎的——哎、王马君？”

王马小吉抱着最原终一的腰，把嘴埋进腰带间磨蹭，随后，最原终一发觉从裤子的腰部传来拉扯感，他看见王马小吉用牙齿咬住了裤子的拉链头。

“嗞——”

拉开拉链的声音刺耳又羞耻，最原终一赶紧看了一圈酒吧，所幸没有很熟的同事，也没人注意这边。

“王马君……”

“嗯？”

最原终一知道王马小吉醉晕头了，因为这家伙几乎睁不开眼，他呼吸又粗又不均匀，僵硬地吐出小舌，再固执地把软软的舌头挤进那条裤缝，隔着棉布舔起来，最原终一又转脖子看看四周，把下身朝前挪挪，藏进桌布下。

“别、别这样，你起来。”

“唔嗯……”

“呃……”

“舒服吗？”

“不舒服。”

他看不清王马小吉的表情，但是王马小吉舔的更用力了，“嗯、嗯哼……！”下身那一块因此而湿透，还点燃了一股抒发不出的火，这样下去可不行，这个邪恶总统根本什么都不懂嘛，和酒量酒品酒知识一样，什么都不懂！

青年只好把双手伸进桌布下，轻轻抚摸软而蓬松的头发，摸到明明成年却稍显圆润的少年似的耳下。

“王马君……你先等等。”

“嗯。”

最原终一主动掏出了那东西，不小心戳到了王马小吉的脸。

“……眼睛……”桌布下传来的细若蚊吟的请求。

“啊，抱歉，受伤了？”

“眼睛闭上……”

“啊？”

“最原酱……别看我……”

王马小吉绝对失去理智了，“别担心，我本来就看不见。”

“……那就好。”

其实最原终一撒谎了，他能看见一张试图叼住粗长器官头部的嘴，两瓣唇软弱无力地触碰凸起，蹭了蹭再抿紧，然后又被强迫似的张大，小心翼翼地含进去，越含越深，唇角不忍合上，更不敢把舌头贴上来。

“……哼嗯……”

只堪堪含入了个头而已。

“……嗯……唔……”

被急促的鼻息抚弄着，滚热的器官奇痒难忍，最原终一轻声问：“能不能、再深点。”

手掌心扶着的脑袋摇了摇。

“那交给我好吗？”他又问、

“……”再点头，“嗯……”

青年安抚地撸动他的翘起的长长鬓发，缓慢地把王马小吉的头向下身按，但王马小吉下意识揪着最原终一的膝头不愿意向前俯身低头，最原终一立刻分开腿，让他能把脑袋彻底埋进来。

“唔啊——”

王马小吉拼命想张开嘴，口腔内因刺激而泛滥的口水已经裹满了粗长器官的前半部，最原终一捧着他的下巴，让他合上嘴。

“呃——”

尽管王马小吉从喉咙里挤出不乐意的声音，最原终一也不想停手，他力道均匀地动着腰，让略硬的器官顺利地出入王马小吉的口腔，“唔——呃——唔唔——”不知道该怎么办的王马小吉瞬间慌了神，最原终一听见一阵抓挠皮沙发的声响。

“嘘。”侦探低一低头，更温柔地抚摸发抖的背部，他捂住王马小吉的凉脖子，大拇指轻轻按一下几乎失能的喉咙。

“呼……呼……呼……”

粗重的呼吸声盖过了细微的吞咽声，最原终一看不见桌布下具体发生了什么，于是下手愈发不知轻重，那东西头部的凹沟不断刮弄舌根，惹得王马小吉难受地使劲哼哼。

“唔嗯——”

青年揪着紫发不让他逃走，几番抽插后，硬物挤进了窄喉咙，王马小吉握拳敲打最原终一的膝盖。

“呃——呃——”

“忍一下啦，马上就好。”

“呜……”

从桌子下传来了不连贯的微弱呜咽，最原终一不知道王马小吉是不是同意，总之他现在乖乖地趴扶着最原终一的大腿，仰直脖子努力吐纳，异物在进出间狠狠戳着柔软的舌，终于，他忍不住了，合上牙齿，咬了一口软中坚硬的肉棍。

“嗯——”

他苦着脸，牙齿被卡得根本合不上，还尝了一嘴腥酸之味，这是何苦呢？最原终一咬紧牙关，不抱怨也不干涉，却求饶似的揉搓王马小吉的耳朵，喝醉的家伙明显没有接收到他的讯息，摇着头想挣脱。

“最原——呃啊！”

王马小吉一松开牙，坚挺硬物就捅进了喉咙里，他的指甲紧紧掐入青年的裤腿，青年伸指抠开他的嘴，按住舌头，这下前路畅通无阻，头部直接冲撞摩擦喉咙，最原终一摸到了他湿润的脸颊，被卡住喉的王马小吉在无声地落泪。

“——”

所有表示痛苦的喊声都碎成了短促的气音，第一次就承担了过于激烈的暴动，他像是爆破失效后的次声波，唾液被光滑的肉棍搅混再带出，和泪水一起流进最原终一手心，看不见桌布下的场景反而激发了兴致，在湿润口腔内愈发胀大的东西发着抖射出热流——

“打扰了，最原先生。”

侦探迅速抬起头，看着酒保一路小跑过来，他在同一时刻把白浊射进了王马小吉嘴里。

“什么事？”最原终一放开了胯下的人，却又赶在王马小吉发出生理性咳嗽之前，把手指塞进合不上的嘴——防止他把不该咽的液体咽下去。

“刚才和您一起来的小先生呢？”

“他有事出去一下。”

“是么，我没有看见……要我帮您收拾桌子吗？”

“不用了，谢谢，他马上回来。”

酒保走了，最原终一掀开桌布，厚重的体液混合在稀薄的口水里，从王马小吉的嘴边流入他的手心，王马小吉轻轻闭着眼。

“王马君？”

最原终一想拿来纸巾擦干净王马小吉的脸，他刚拿开手，紫发骗子就沉默地垂下头，整张脸埋进最原终一的大腿。

他竟然睡着了，最原终一从表情到心情都超复杂，尤其是看见这张脸就睡在他的下体跟前，但均匀的睡眠喘息持续了不足三十秒，王马小吉抖着耳朵睁开眼，喑哑地唤：“……最原……酱……”

“你醒了？”

王马小吉对着眼前的青年器官眨眨眼：“……嗯……？”

“感觉怎么样？头晕吗？”

“啊，”王马小吉猛得抬头，“伏特加！”

“砰！”“好痛！”

他的头顶又撞到桌子了，最原终一抽着气，连忙揉揉他的脑壳：“你怎么喝了酒就变的不聪明了。”

“呜呜……难受……”

“我帮你揉。”

“喉咙……好难受……”

最原终一内疚了，他让王马小吉离开冰凉的地板，王马小吉的脚很凉，但他收紧腿，躲开了最原终一的手，自己弓着背缩在靠墙的沙发扶手，安安静静的，只是时不时咳几下。

王马小吉反常的状态让最原终一心里没底，他轻轻问：“王马君，你还好吗？”

“……”王马小吉捏捏喉咙，“……嗯……”

最原终一摸摸他的头和耳背，把他揽进怀里。

“我想你还没醒酒，睡一觉就好了。”

“……最原酱……”他抬一抬软弱无力的手臂，却根本推不动最原终一，“别……抱着我……我忍不住……”

“怎么？”

“……我也是男人啊……你明白的……”

最原终一看着他的大腿根：“呃？”

“……唔……一会儿——就好了……”

“……哦。”

可他咬着下唇，用头顶的长耳朵蹭最原终一的脖颈，始终不安分地扭着腰，最原终一的眼睛怎么也离不开他那双并在一起不停摩擦的大腿。

“王马君。”最原终一轻唤。

“……嗯……嗯……”王马小吉频频点头，但不是因为听到了，而是因为他已晕得无法回神，如果说，最初最原终一还在后悔带他来酒吧消遣，认为小朋友就该乖乖上床睡觉，那么现在呢，他尝到了甜头，怎么可能甘心简简单单就放手。

青年看一圈这间深藏于东京地下的酒吧——仅供娱乐的小酒吧，确认这会儿没有人注意他们，便下移双手，抱起王马小吉，让他坐回膝头。

“啊……最原酱，请别碰我……”

他趴在桌上，把红透的脸埋进臂弯，两边的翘发轻轻颤抖，仿佛在诉说着渴求。

“我……我……嗯……”

最原终一不听，两手捏了捏王马小吉的膝盖，便把他的大腿分开，“嘶。”长裤的拉链声清脆短促，一只手伸进去攥紧微硬的器官，王马小吉的身体僵了。

“喂、我不能让最原酱——为我做这种事……啊……”

最原终一捏着他的手腕，一起收到桌子下面：“那你自己来。”

“哎……？”

“平时自己会碰这里吗？”

王马小吉把头垂得更低：“……问、问什么呢……”

“会的吧。”

“很正常——啊！”

最原终一抓着他的手，让他用自己的手掌去抚弄下体，可是力度和频率都不受自己的控制，从逐渐昂扬变硬的器官升腾起一股热火，转眼间占据了他的身心。

“哈……哈……哈……最原……酱……”

“嘘，小点声，会被发现的。”

“可是——啊……啊……”

“低头。”最原终一把他的脑袋按到桌面上，两边张牙舞爪的翘发与桌面平行。

“啊……啊……呃啊、啊……”

液体从头部的小孔渗下，打湿他们的手指，那东西变得有点难握紧，最原终一加大了手劲，被动的王马小吉只会机械地撸动而已，所以他帮忙掐住了前端。

“嘁！”

王马小吉吃了痛，赶紧回头瞪最原终一。

“不要了，我痛，最原酱……我、我醒了……”

“嗯？你醒了？”

王马小吉使劲点头，想把手抽走，但最原终一狠狠钳牢他的两只手腕。

“那就再来杯酒嘛。”侦探认真地点头，泛红的微笑纯良无害。

“哎？哎？”

他还在愣神，冰茶的杯子被塞到他嘴里，玻璃杯壁卡住他的上下牙，迫使他仰头，凛冽的酒水就此直接灌进了食管。

“咳咳咳咳——！”

王马小吉好不容易稳住了气息，他满眼怒气地盯着青年的笑脸，这根本就是虐待。

鸡尾酒的效果来的比预想的还快，王马小吉又重新陷入半睡半醒，只想趴在桌子上打滚，青年的手保持着稳定的节奏上下运动，隐约揉出阵阵水声，王马小吉的两肩一直瘫软发抖，他咬着牙喘粗气，却没喊出声，想必为了压抑由快感引发的呻吟，他已经耗光全部的理智了吧。

最原终一解开他的白色长裤，大手摸进贴身内裤，王马小吉的皮肤特别烫，他张开指缝抚过浑圆的臀尖，寻找到那处紧闭的洞穴。

“最原酱——”王马小吉想夹紧双腿，却反而在最原终一的腿上骑得更稳固，“我我……我和你开玩笑的——”

“哪件事？”

“呃……我想想——咿！”

他说晚了，那根他刚刚还含过的肉棍已然挤进了他的腿间，滚烫的头部一触及紧实有弹性的皮肤就立刻滑到了洞口边。

“最原酱！最原酱……你才不会这样对我的啦……”他口齿含糊地絮叨着，尝试呼唤最原终一的同情心，而最原终一抓紧他的两只手腕，把他牢牢按住。

“你先惹的我啊。”

“对……就是这件事……呃……对不起嘛，我跟你闹着玩呢……”

每次都是惹出事了才假惺惺道歉，其实王马小吉根本没有悔改之意，也根本不在乎和他人交往的分寸，所以他今天是活该，最原终一安心地想着，抱紧王马小吉的腰，将自己下身的硬物对准洞口，稳扎稳打地推进。

“啊哈！啊啊啊最原酱！”

“你叫出来的话，大家都会看见。”

“那我就叫出来让大家来救我——唔唔！”

听见这话，最原终一捂住了他的嘴，下面已经进去了，虽然只有两厘米，怀里的王马小吉缩紧身子不停颤抖，从喉咙里发出沉闷的呜咽。

“别紧张，待会儿就舒服了。”青年安抚似的反复摸他的耳朵，被摸头和耳朵肯定很舒服，因为王马小吉眯着迷乱的大眼睛，鼻音很重地“嗯”。

最原终一让他在桌面趴好，自己轻轻顶着腰，在霓虹彩灯也照不亮的这个阴暗角落，饱满坚挺的头部缓慢而有节奏地在入口捅进捅出，虽然每次都堪堪停留在前端之下的深沟，但这对青年来说已经够了，公共开放环境下的偷情完全能撩拨起他的兴致。

可惜王马小吉没有，他脸上是一副晕沉想瞌睡，却不得不忍着痛的表情，青年用三根手指搓动另一个同样硬挺的器官，耳边浮现轻微的娇喘。

还好酒吧的音乐可以遮住令人脸红心跳的声音，同时，喝醉的人也知觉迟钝，现在正是个好机会，青年扶好王马小吉的腰，把他的大腿分的更开，这份小幅度的抽插便带来了催促欲流加速的快感。

“……啊……呜……”王马小吉自己抱着头，咬紧牙关，难受地扭腰，最原终一知道，又硬又大的东西给他造成了可怕的异物感，于是更用心地抚慰他的下身，王马小吉十分配合，他的呼吸逐步恢复平稳，并在痛与快感的夹击中变得急促。

“啊……啊啊——哈……”

他们身上覆着薄汗，酒吧的冷气正撞上过高的体温，最原终一得以保持着冷静，他没敢用太大的力气，也摸不准王马小吉的敏感点到底在哪里，硬物前头的出入越发自由顺畅，他自己就快要达到顶点。

“咿、最原酱、最原酱！”

王马小吉接连不断地低声喊他，青年这才注意到王马小吉正浑身发抖。

“啊、啊、啊哈啊——”

含着粗长的洞口在收缩吞咽，硬物越来越大，他们对彼此的身体依依不舍，热汗将他们的下半身粘紧了。

“哈……哈……！”

店里的音乐突然暂停，音响突然换了张碟，王马小吉咬住自己的手掌，甬道内的东西颤抖着射了。

“——”

他们的身体产生了片刻的僵硬，音响内流传出平静的爵士，酒吧的挂钟即将进入午夜，最原终一拔出了下身后，帮他们二人穿好裤子，刚拉上长裤的拉链，“哎呀。”王马小吉突然起身。

“哎？”

因为头太晕了，他只能扶着桌子好让自己站稳，两只脚迷糊地踩进鞋子，可他控制不住剧烈乱抖的大腿。

“王、王马君！”

方才从性事中醒来的最原终一心生歉意，看着摇摇晃晃的王马小吉又有点不敢去扶，可是面前少年样的成年人却转头露出一个苍白的微笑。

“最原酱——我第一次来，能不能告诉我卫生间在哪里啊？”

说完，他木讷地转身走上过道，一瞬间，霓虹灯光映亮了他的白色拘束服，最原终一眼尖地发现，一道混浊的白渍流出他的裤腿，徐徐滑过了雪白的脚踝。

太糟了……这从各种意义上……

青年立刻起身脱掉外衣包裹住王马小吉，揽着他朝里走。

“好好好，我带你去。”

“嘻嘻……”

绕过吧台和储物间就是单人卫生间，东京算得上寸土寸金，这间卫生间是男女通用，而且空间狭小，但胜在灯光明亮，一进门，花香的清新剂味扑鼻而来。

最原终一将王马小吉扶进门，小骗子的紫发乱糟糟的，额前的刘海全被汗水打湿了，平时最是洁净平整的衬衫也因吸汗而起了皱，等他酒醒了，肯定要抱怨。

酒醒？看王马小吉通红的脸颊，一时半会儿是不可能清醒了。最原终一刚想松手，王马小吉脚底一软，倚到了他身上。

“……最原酱……”

最原终一有点不记得了，平时王马小吉也是用这种语气喊他吗？温柔，欣喜，和……如果他没听错，撒娇。

“怎么了？”

王马小吉搂紧最原终一的脖子：“我不会叫出来的……我会很安静……很安静……”

“……王马小吉，你醉了。”他托住王马小吉不停下坠的身体。

“没有……我没有……嘿嘿……”

他眼神里，平日常有的机灵劲儿早就随着一道傻笑而消失得无影无踪，上挑的眼角一眯，似乎他马上又要睡着了。

“最原酱……唔……最原——酱……”他又用很烫的额头对着最原终一蹭来蹭去，有抑有扬地呼唤着，最后的尾音融化为轻淡的吐息，王马小吉的唇微启，停驻在最原终一的嘴边。

“……”

怦怦，怦怦，两重心跳逐渐同步，最原终一的视线躲开了他的唇，却躲不过他的锁骨，当王马小吉慢慢呼吸，他的喉和胸膛便慢慢伏动，青年将今夜的第一个吻落在他的喉结，沾染着烈酒味的皮肤咸涩柔软，上下牙一合，“呃。”从喉下的气管发出震动。

再也顾不得其它了，最原终一放开了啃噬咬吻的动作，轻呻通过脆弱的喉咙一路通向青年的身体，大手抚摸着颤抖不止的腰，青年叹气，不由分说地再次拉开拉链。

这回，王马小吉连短裤都被彻底脱下了腿——那一条布料细腻、样式大胆而不搭的黄橘色胖次，嗯，挺有王马小吉的风格。臀缝之中则是已经被蹂躏过的穴口，两根手指就能轻而易举地钻进去，甚至还能摸到里面残留的湿黏体液。

最原终一想让他转个身，可他紧紧抱着侦探的脖子，完全不松手，最原终一只能后背抵住墙，把他抱起来，让他的大腿环住自己的胯，口鼻前是王马小吉衬衫前胸的第一对扣子。

“唔。”最原终一深深嗅了一口他的味道，伏特加和熨烫气混迹在专属王马小吉的体味中，提醒着青年，他们此刻有多么亲近。

“……你会很安静，这可是你说的。”

那东西硬起来了，它轻车熟路地回到了甬道之内，王马小吉一把揪紧最原终一的鬓发。

“啊、啊！”

青年按住圆而窄的臀瓣，使硬物向甬道进得更深，一路到底，王马小吉开始抓他的头发和脖子。

“不、不行！太深了——”

“嘘——你听。”

“哎？”

王马小吉歪着头冲着门的方向转了转，什么也没听到。

“最原酱，”他咬牙，“你骗我……？”

“只是和你开个玩笑，疼吗？”

“疼死了。”

青年顶顶胯：“有吗？”

“啊哈！别动……”他推推最原终一的肩，但手臂使不上劲，除了吃痛那一刻的痛呼，王马小吉的嗓音始终迷迷糊糊，是啊，一杯伏特加就让他醉得过了头，就算知道自己在被侵犯也根本无力抵抗，青年又动了动腰，好看的眼睛眨眨，眼皮撞击着修长的下睫毛。

“有多疼？”

“呜呜……”

“根本不疼吧？”

“不是啊……很疼——啊！”

最原终一连招呼都不打，开始上下顶弄，火钳一般滚烫的粗物逐渐磨热了湿润的穴道，穴口听话又规律地吞吐，王马小吉的腿几次都软的发不出力，每当这时，青年就用一个狠心的冲撞弄疼他，刷新掉舒适的快感，强迫他回个神，再次夹紧两条大腿。

“呃啊、呃啊、啊、啊啊啊——”

王马小吉的下身在两具身躯之间立着，随他们的动作而摇摇欲坠似的乱抖，中央的小孔一耸一耸地吐出稀薄液体，很快，晶莹剔透的水痕遍布丸球和穴口。

“小点声。”

“……呜……”

侦探头顶的呆毛被抓紧了，王马小吉咬住了最原终一的耳朵，用来止住叫声，顺便发泄。

“呜呜……呜……哼……！”

吞纳，吐掉，一个十分简单的动作重复再重复，有时候舒服得仿佛马上要热化，有时候又抓心挠肺般无法尽兴，王马小吉抖得越来越厉害，他突然高亢地叫了一声。

“呀啊！”

然后又像做错事一样再咬住最原终一的耳朵，可是，从他下体喷出的液体越来越多而且毫不停歇，最原终一放慢速度，问他：“你怎么了？”

“唔唔……唔唔……”王马小吉只是伸长胳膊抓着

他的后背。

那么，侵犯继续。他们发出相重交复的沉重喘息，青年的那东西出奇地坚硬粗长，而窄小甬道不断朝内收缩，被迫承受的同时却主动完成摩擦工作，器官分泌的各种体液汇聚在交合的穴口，一会儿被塞进颤抖的身体，一会儿又从粗物滴向白瓷色的地板，纯净透亮又使人深感羞耻和肮脏。

“呜——”

王马小吉忽然狠狠地哆嗦，他使劲推开最原终一的脑袋。

“不、不——”

最原终一终于抬头看了一眼他的表情，他好像醒了，在充满情绪迷乱的双眼中，有一丝聚焦成功的光。

“最原酱最原酱最原酱——”

……而且还和平日一样吵。

最原终一轻摇着头，不回答他，继续用力地顶他的身体，“啪、啪、啪、啪！”震动被向上传到王马小吉的发尖，他咬着下唇。

“呜嗯……嗯……嗯哼嗯……”

肯定很舒服吧，他紧紧揪着最原终一的前襟，两腿也生怕被丢下似的环紧了青年的后腰，这姿势让他的小穴更开放，也让侵犯他的东西每一次都顺畅地顶到极点。

“嗯……啊……啊……”从脖到腰，深陷欲望的王马小吉拼命扭着，既想挣脱又想多贪一口酥麻的快感，“最……原……”

“嗯？”

青年注意地听着他的话，但他一遍又一遍，喊的都是。

“最原酱……最原酱……啊……最原酱……”

根本没有实在意义。

只是想撒娇求饶而已。

“最原酱……最……原……呃啊……”

他的嗓音早就成熟了，此时却隐约现出了曾经少年的稚嫩，比白天时更婉转些，收敛些，激动些，期待些。

但绝不脆弱。

最原终一不知道自己是怎么得出这个结论的，他越来越用力，甚至不想考虑王马小吉的感受，他的确也不需要考虑，因为弓起背的王马小吉早就找到了适合自己的姿势。

“啊……最原酱……哈……”

什么都不想考虑，身在何处，外面有没有路人，他们是不是在做见不得光的事，都不需要考虑。

“嗞——”摩擦带出了刺耳的水声，他们的下半身都被沾湿弄脏了。不对，脏？爱情不脏，永远不。

“哈啊……哈啊……呃……”

甬道逐步收紧了，裹着异物不愿松口，那根粗长的硬棒也只想深入，几个顶撞和抽插之后——

“最原终一！”

——两条大腿用劲箍着青年的胯，最原终一的动作被打断了，憋屈地抬头：“干嘛？”

“哈……你……”王马小吉还在急促喘气，此刻的他已经清醒了，五指撩高了刘海，热汗接连流经他的眼角，“你要——射进来吗……？”

“……要。”

“……可、可是——啊、啊——”

青年又开始向上挺胯，好紧，好深。

“不不、不要射进来……我不想……”

“哈……！”

“不要，最原酱，你不能这样对我……最原终一！”

“……灌醉你是我的错，我会负责的。”

“我不是小孩，我才不要你负责——”

最原终一瞥了他一眼，顿时便呆住了，王马小吉眼中的莹紫色更加清晰深厚，微红的眼周还有没干的泪痕，但是即便如此，他也露出一个大大的微笑。

“我要你许诺……最原终一，许诺。”

“……”

“去播音台，去抢过深夜电台的话筒，告诉全天下……你最在乎的是我王马小吉。”

“……好。”

王马小吉终于听到了他想要的回答，因流淌意乱情迷的热汗而更显疲惫的脸，露出淡若朝阳和浮尘的微笑，却说着像是哄人的语气。

“最原酱，最原酱……现在，你能对我做任何你喜欢的事了——啊！”

完整的话语又被零碎的呼吸声冲散了，他们迅速回归情爱的涡流，求生本能催使王马小吉攀爬着最原终一的肩逃跑，而最原终一只禁锢了他的腰胯，紧接在拔插冲撞后的就是收绞和压迫。

“啊……啊……呜啊……”

他们的理智已经在情欲中融化殆尽，耳边的人从喉的深处轻轻叫着，一声声如同催促，硬物充血，变粗变热，直捣软肉，切中要害，他们都达到高潮。

“啊啊啊——！”

和他们刚约好的一样，青年把滚热的体液悉数射进了小穴的深处，拼命抽搐的洞口痛苦地咬着粗壮，最原终一缓慢地叹息，而王马小吉发出难受的呜咽。

“呜……弄脏了……”

他们两人的衬衫上都沾上了白东西，最原终一皱了皱眉，说。

“王马君，爱情不脏，爱情是天底下最干净的事。”

“哎？”王马小吉迟钝地歪头想了想，再迷糊地眨眼点头，“嗯……”

他好像还想说什么，嘴张开了却没说，两眼一闭，前额磕到最原终一的额头，睡着了。

“……王马君？”

“……呼……”

“……”

不是吧……最原终一苦笑，慢慢地抽出下身，洞口流出些亮亮的液体，他不敢放开王马小吉，就单手抱着，再努力清理现场。

酒吧进入了后半夜，鲜少还有社会人士再流连于此，酒保始终在入口的吧台附近和仅剩的三个客人聊天。最原终一用自己的外套裹紧沉睡的紫发骗子，把他抱回原座位，面前还剩没喝尽的杜松子酒。

王马小吉的军帽在沙发上安静地等他们回来，酒吧昏黄的灯光让它变成了青灰色，最原终一看一会儿巍峨耸立的帽子，再看一会儿睡在膝头的王马小吉。

“酒保，再来杯伏特加。”

“哎？最原先生您没走啊。”

“加冰。”

“来啦。”

不错的夜晚和，不错的酒。他眨着困眼，打个呵欠，忽然就趴倒睡着了，一直睡，直到酒保叫人来接他们，他都没醒。

天海兰太郎看着叠在一块儿酣睡的两个人，扭头问酒保：“喝了多少？”

“两杯鸡尾酒，三杯伏特加。”

“他一共才喝了五杯？”

“呃？”酒保意识到他说的是另一个人，“不，他们两个人呢，这位小先生应该只喝了……一杯冰茶和一杯伏特加。”

“……”

“可我得关门了，也不能放着他们不管。”

“我来处理。”

“辛苦了。”

等酒保走后，天海兰太郎盯了会儿鼾声均匀的王马小吉，突然拍了拍他的背：“别装了。”

“唔！”王马小吉从发尖开始苏醒，他揉揉酸痛的腰，坐起身抱怨，“别叫醒我，我要和最原酱再睡一会儿！”

“来之前我就纳闷，什么酒能把你灌醉啊。”

他盯着侦探沉睡的侧脸笑嘻嘻地说：“别这么说，这伏特加烈得很，就算是我，也觉得胃有点热。”

天海兰太郎摊了摊手，无奈地转身：“浪费我时间……原来你上次让我说给最原听的就是为了这一天。”

“喂喂喂，别走啊，你得帮我把最原酱抬回去，他喝多了！”

“你对象，你搞定。”

“你、你你你你胡说什么呢！嘿嘿嘿、嘿嘿嘿嘿……”

次日。

“可我都不记得了。除此之外，我还说过什么？”

最原终一敷衍地点点头：“说我必须冲去广播台，把我和你的关系广而告之。”

王马小吉倚着他的背：“那你做了吗？”

“广播也太夸张了，不过从早上起，我遇见的每个人……我都说了。”

“嗯——好吧。还有呢，我还说过其他什么话啊？”

“……以后每顿饭都请客。”

王马小吉脸上的笑容差点消失，这个老实侦探什么时候学会说谎不打草稿了！

最原终一温和又无辜地笑，用最正派的表情打出谎言言弹：“我劝过你的，但你坚持要这么做。”

“我可没钱。”

“统领着一万人秘密结社的王马小吉小先生竟然没钱了？”

“但一顿酒还是请得起的，”王马小吉凑近他耳边，“今晚还去酒吧，我请客，毕竟我喝的多。”

最原终一忍着笑：“你还是算了吧。”

“我认真的，我们来拼酒，输的要听赢家所有要求，无限期。最原终一觉得呢？”

“呃……”

“是男人就要愿赌服输哦！”

最原终一很有把握似的：“好，说定了。”

“呢嘻嘻。”王马小吉抓着最原终一的肩膀使劲晃来晃去，骚扰尽兴后，他拿起自己带来的总统帽，“我去忙啦，最原酱。”

“等等。”青年攥住他的细手腕。

“干什么——”

最原终一捏起王马小吉的下巴，点吻他的唇尖。

“这是欠你的。”

“……”

“王马君，你的脸好红，发烧了？”

“咳，有点……”

“快去医院拿药吧。那……晚上还喝酒吗？”

“喝。”

“别勉强自己啊，你酒量太差了。”

“谁说的，我这不是……正在锻炼么。”

> End.


End file.
